1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seat covers of seats (vehicle seats) and covering structures for covering the seats using the seat covers. More particularly, the present invention relates to detachable seat covers of seats and covering structures for covering the seats using the detachable seat covers.
2. Description of Related Art
A covering structure for covering a seat (a seat back and a seat cushion) using a detachable seat cover is already known. Such a seat covering structure is taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication Number 1-119551. In this structure, hook and loop fasteners are used. That is, first fastener elements of the hook and loop fasteners are attached to peripheral portions of the seat cover. Conversely, second fastener elements of the hook and loop fasteners that are engageable with the first fastener elements are attached to the seat. The first and second fastener elements may preferably be positioned so as to correspond to each other. When the seat cover is applied to the seat, the first and second fastener elements engage with each other. As a result, the seat cover can be detachably attached to the seat. Thus, the seat can be covered with the seat cover.
Also, some of the first fastener elements are attached to substantial portions (central portions) of the seat cover. Similarly, some of the second fastener elements are attached to corresponding substantial portions of the seat. The first and second fastener elements may preferably be positioned so as to correspond to each other. The first and second fastener elements thus positioned engage with each other when the seat cover is applied to the seat, so that the seat cover can be reliably or accurately attached to the seat while the seat cover suitably follows a three-dimensional shape of the seat.
However, if the first and second fastener elements are not accurately positioned, the seat cover cannot be reliably or accurately attached to the seat, so that crinkling and waviness can be formed on the seat cover. As a result, it can be uncomfortable to sit on the seat. Therefore, in the known structure, the first and second fastener elements must be accurately positioned on the seat cover and the seat so as to correspond to each other when the seat cover is applied to the seat. However, generally speaking, it is difficult to accurately position the first and second fastener elements on the seat cover and the seat.
Further, when the seat cover is not attached to the seat (i.e., when the seat cover is detached from the seat), the second fastener elements attached to the seat can be exposed or uncovered. This may lead to an inferior appearance of the seat.